


A Diamonds Playmate

by SirCryptic



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adult Themes, F/M, Mild Smut, Sorry for the repost, Spinel is an innocent baby, Spinel needs love, Steven grows soft for the bb, Steven is an asshole, The Diamonds suck, diamond Steven, steven is raised by the diamonds, uwu, will add tags if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirCryptic/pseuds/SirCryptic
Summary: [NOTE: This fanfic was reposted for many reasons! I apologize for that! Just know that the first chapter has been greatly changed!]Pink Diamond disappeared, only to return to home world with a half-human child growing within her. When she had given her gem to her newborn son, the three Diamonds took it upon themselves to learn about humans and raise the child.Sadly, they aren’t the best caretakers.Steven grew to be selfish, commanding, harsh, everything a diamond should be. Everything his childish mother wasn’t. As a gift from his three proud fellow diamonds, he was gifted his mothers old toy...
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 34
Kudos: 299





	1. Found

How long was she standing there for?

When was her bestest friend in the entire universe gonna return to her?

This game was so hard and it wasn’t fun anymore... she was winning though, wasn’t she?

Surely her Diamond would return to her soon... any moment now..

Spinel lowered her head slightly, which was the most movement she’d made in.. six thousand years.

_‘ Come back to me. I don’t like this game anymore.. please..’_

And almost instantly, her plea was answered. Someone came.

A beam of light shot through the warp pad, causing the little pink gems eyes to widen. 

Her lips curled into a hopeful smile as she stared.

She won. She won the game! Pink returned to her! The game was over!

Spinel laughed as she pulled her feet free from the roots that snaked their way up her legs. She pulled away from the vines and kicked away the overgrowth from her body, desperately trying to get to her Diamond who had finally returned to her.

She was ready to throw herself at her Best Friend and cry in her arms. Spinel was ready to play a different game. A nice game. A game where Pink never left her ever again.

Once freed, she began running towards the warp pad. She’s never been so happy in her entire existence. Her hands trembled from the pure joy that pulsed through her entire being.

As she got closer, she got a better view on the gem who entered the garden.

Wait, no.. there were multiple Gems.

Spinel instantly stopped in her tracks, her eyes glazing over with disappointment. Her hope and joy left as quickly as it had came. 

None of the gems were as tall as pink. They were bulky, strong. They were a bunch of Amethyst’s. Not  **her** ..

Pink Diamond wasn’t there... why were these Gems here? Why didn’t Pink come back? These gems weren’t allowed here. This was Pink Diamonds Garden.. This was Spinels garden. This was their special place...

With a furious growl rumbling from her throat, the little gem marched towards the group of Amethysts. They made her move. She lost the game she was keeping up for thousands of years. It was their fault!

One of the Amethyst’s quickly took notice of the tiny Spinel approaching them. They weren’t told of any Gems being here so she was quite confused.

The Amethyst tilted her head to the side as she watched the shrimp of a Gem walk up to them. The Spinel stopped in front of them all,hands on her hips and her teeth bared. 

“What are you all doing here?! You made me lose! You made me lose the game!” Spinel shouted, which got the attention of the rest of the Amethyst’s. 

All the gems looked at each other in confusion.

This only made Spinel even more furious.

“THE GAME!” The Spinel screeched as she grabbed onto her once heart-shaped hair buns, only making them more mangled then they already were.

“The game my Diamond and I were playing! She was supposed to come back! My Pink was supposed to be here! You all need to leave! Get outta here! Scram!” The Spinel shouted as tears formed in her frustrated eyes. 

The Amethyst’s flinched as they watched the tiny gem scream at them. The mention of Pink Diamond struck them pretty hard.

The gem soldiers looked at each other again, all not knowing what to say or what to do in this situation. 

“Um.. how long have you been here?” One of the Amethyst’s questioned as they kneeled down to the Spinels height. The heart-shaped gem huffed stubbornly. “That’s none of yer beeswax! This is my Diamonds garden and you all must leave! Now! She will be back any minute now!”

The Amethyst stood back up, wincing a bit and covering her mouth with her hand. This Spinel really didn’t have a clue on what happened to Pink...

“I’m sorry to break it to ya, Tiny.. Pink Diamond is gone.” One of the Amethyst’s informed. The Spinels eye’s widened.

“W-What..?” She questioned, her voice wavering.

“Yeah.. Pink Diamond has been gone for nineteen years.” Another soldier cut in, only making the information worse on the Spinel.

The pink gem stared at all the Amethyst’s in front of her. 

Her hands began to trample again, not from joy this time.  Her lip quivered and she took a few steps forward. “N-No, No no no no- You’re all lying! You’re joking, r-right? RIGHT??” She questioned desperately, silently begging for this to be a joke. 

Pink Diamond can’t be gone. She just can’t! She promised she would come back!

When the larger gems stayed silent, Spinel felt her legs buckle beneath her and she fell to the ground. She finally let out the streams of tears that she had been holding in for so long.

Still desperate, Spinel reached up and grabbed at one of the Amethyst’s. “Please say you’re joking! P-Please! Tell me she’s coming back!” She begged on her knees as her tears continued to fall.

Still, they stood silent.

When it finally dawned on her that she would never again see her Best Friend, she completely broke down. She screamed and sobbed loudly as she fell completely onto the ground, curling in on herself. This wasn’t fair. How was her Diamond gone? It didn’t make any sense to her and yet she believed these Gems when they told her the bad news.

One of the Amethyst’s sighed and picked Spinel up into their arms. Not knowing what to do, they all decided to report this situation immediately. 

After they checked the garden for any other left behind Gems, they went back to the Warp Pad and warped away.

* * *

Another long and boring day at the job. Giving commands to his lesser subjects, going through his to-do list, keeping track of his colony and every life-form that belonged to him.

When he turned eighteen, Steven was finally given his mothers planet. 

Finally got to fulfil his purpose as a fellow Diamond. 

He was nineteen now, only a year later, and it became tiring very quickly. It was better when he was given his own pearl a few months back, as he simply made her do his work while he sat back and relaxed. But he still hated the long hours of sitting, unable to move.

Though despite Steven not fully enjoying his duties, his fellow Diamonds were joyful with his work. So much more mature and hard working than Pink.

As much as they missed and loved her, they were content that she gave life to a being of such dignity and power. They believed that Pinks ‘death’ was completely for nothing when Steven was a, what humans called, a ‘baby’..

Luckily for Steven, Blue so desperately wanted to keep him. Yellow and herself ended up raising him and he proved himself worth the trouble.

For a half human, he learned well. He was a cold-hearted, strong minded tyrant to his very core thanks to the Diamonds.

Steven stared up blankly at the pink screens that floated in front of him. His pink diamond-shaped eyes were cold and narrow. His head tilted slightly to the side, his fist pressed against his cheek to hold his head up.

Pink pearl, who was no longer under White Diamonds control, swiped through the pink screens.

“New Gems have finally finished emerging. The next batch will be ready to emerge in exactly five weeks, My Diamond.” Pink Pearl informed. The Hybrid simple hummed in response, not seeming to give a single damn care.

If him and Pink Diamond shared one thing in common, it was that they were never happy for long with what they were given.

Pink Pearl cleared her throat nervously and continued going through reports and doing her Diamonds work.

It went on silently like this for a few more moments until a transmission suddenly appeared on screen. Pink Pearl gasped softly, turning to her Diamond.

“Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond are calling, My Diamond!”

Finally, something interesting.

Steven perked up, straightening to sit properly in his chair and putting his hands in his lap. “Well? Answer it.”

“Yes, my Diamond.” And with that, his pearl answered the transmission and saluted to the two radiant Diamonds who appeared on screen.

Blue smiled sweetly at the boy. “Steven.” She greeted. Yellow stood beside her, with her usual serious expression.

“Blue.” Steven greeted back as he also couldn’t help but to smile slightly at his two Aunts.

“We have some wonderful news for you, Steven!” Blue informed with a joyful clasp of her hands. “As you know, Pink left behind many lost treasures. Well, we recently found one of them!”

Steven cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head. “Oh.. really?” He seemed very confused. Blue and Yellow never mentioned much about Pink, especially around Steven. They only did when they were giving him something of hers. Like her old pearl, her room, her planet. What were they giving him now?

It better not be another colony.. 

How annoying that would be.

Yellow took over to reveal their little surprise. “Pink had a garden. It was filled with, uh..” Yellow waved her hand as she tried to find the right words. “Erm.. Earth life.”

Earth life.. he never seen Earth face to face. Only on holograms did he ever see what was on his planet.

“It was abandoned when she disappeared to Earth. When we finally had the time to send soldiers to search the place, they found her old.. toy.”

A toy. Are they serious?

“A toy..?” He questioned as he leaned forward towards the screen, his cold eyes narrowed. 

“A Spinel.” Blue specified. “This Spinel was a playmate for Pink. A toy Pink played with every now and then. We have no use for her, so we decided to give her to you!” Blue grinned happily. She loves giving Steven gifts, no matter what it was.

“A Spinel..” Child-like wonder suddenly filled his usual stone-cold eyes.

Yes... a Spinel! Perhaps this Spinel could bring some entertainment to his existence. Maybe this playmate can even tell him more about his mother... He has never seen a Spinel before either so this should be interesting.

His smile grew slightly and he nodded. “Thank you Blue, Yellow. I’ll send my Pearl over to fetch the Spinel immediately.”

The three Diamonds said their last farewells before their call ended.

With an amused smirk, Steven leaned back into his chair and hummed to himself. 

“A brand new toy for me... How nice.”


	2. Crystal Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter and I apologize for that. I won't be able to write consistently so I wanted to get another chapter out quickly before a busy few days coming up. I hope you guys enjoy anyways QwQ

Steven paced around his large bedroom, trying to ignore the few little pebbles that were currently following him at his ankles.

His Pearl had left to fetch his new Spinel awhile ago and it was starting to get frustrating at how long she was taking. Such a useless Pearl she was at times. He remembered sternly telling her to be quick about it and yet she still wasn’t back by now.

Why was he even acting like this? It was so rare for the young Diamond to get so eager about something. It happened when he was given Earth but that was the only other time he ever showed such emotions.

Finally, a knock suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Quickly stopping in place and squaring his shoulders, he called out. “Enter.”

The giant door of his room opened and his Pearl stepped inside. “Your Spinel has arrived, My diamond.” Pink Pearl announced with a bow before stepping to the side, revealing Steven’s new playmate to him.

The young Diamond’s cold eyes narrowed as he examined the Spinel.

The fuchsia gem stood stiff, her hands clasped in front of her and her head lowered. Her outfit was clean and nice and her hair was tied with ribbon in neat heart-shaped buns. Her gem was quite an interesting sight. A large heart that was square in the middle of her chest, so out in the open, so vulnerable... She looked the part of a fun, cute little toy. But from her body language, she simply looked pathetic and boring. Empty of all joy that he expected the gem to have. She was nothing like he was hoping.

”Hmm..” He stepped closer for further inspection. Once he was close enough, he reached up and cupped the Spinel’s cheek in his hand. She at first flinched at the unexpected contact but seemed to have quickly melted into his touch, her hand reaching up to lay on top of his.

That was very not allowed for any gem to do to a Diamond. But oh, how touch-starved she was...

He stared down at the Spinel before pulling his hand away, getting a disappointed reaction from the small gem. “Pearl.” He called suddenly. “Why did it take you so long to retrieve her? I told you to be quick, had I not?” He questioned as his cold narrow eyes slowly scanned over to glare at his Pearl. Pink Pearl cleared her throat nervously. “M-My apologies, my Diamond... But when she was given to me, she was filthy. Covered in dirt and grime. So I cleaned her for you.” She explained as she lowered her head in a respectful bow. 

Steven’s glare seemed to have softened. He guessed she wasn't that useless. His gaze then shifted down towards the Spinel. She seemed to shrink at his gaze and her eyes stayed put to the floor. ”What happened to you?” He questioned as he stared her down.

Spinel hesitated to speak. What was she supposed to say? She was still so confused about everything. Everything around her felt like an illusion. Fake and meaningless. Despite these thoughts, she eventually gathered up the courage and responded with a hoarse voice.

”P-Pink.. y-you left me behind.” She said softly as her eyes tightened shut at an attempt to hold in the tears that quickly filled her eyes.

Steven scowled as he stared at the gem. He hated being mistaken for his mother. He despised it. “How dare you mistake me for Pink. Do I look like Pink Diamond? Apologize before I shatter you right here and now...” He ordered with a glare. When he didn't get an answer, the Diamond suddenly grabbed Spinel by the jaw and forced her head up, making them meet eyes. “Look at your Diamond when you are spoken to!”

The little gem stared up at him with wide fearful eyes. Everything about this ‘Steven’ was nothing like her Pink Diamond. She knew he was Pink. She was hoping for it. Then why was she so different...? Spinel finally let out the tears that were quickly filling her eyes. They ran down her cheeks and she began to hiccup and whimper, unable to stop her sudden breakdown. 

Shocked by the tears, Steven quickly pulled his hand to his side and he stared down at the Spinel. How irritating. Why was she crying? He was never used to seeing Gems cry. He’s only ever seen it when he shattered Gems. He wasn’t going to shatter this Spinel, at least not at the moment, so why was she crying?

Steven let out a frustrated groan as he backed up to his bed. He sat down onto it, running his hand through his curly raven hair. “I can’t believe they gave me a broken Spinel. Take her away, Pearl. Tell them I don’t want her anymore.”

Spinel's eyes widened. No, she can't be thrown away again. Not again. Not without a chance!

Pink Pearl gently grabbed Spinel's shoulder to try and lead her away but the little jester had other plans. She ripped her arm away and fell to her knees in front of Steven, clasping her gloved hands together. “O-Oh please, my Diamond! Don’t send me away! I-I’m sorry! I can be a great best friend! The bestest you’ve ever had! Just give me another chance, please!” She begged as her tears continued to stream down her face. Steven stared down at the pleading gem with an unreadable expression. Was she seriously begging like this? Though, a strange feeling bubbled up into his chest. Empathy? Steven wasn't going to let anyone else know, but he felt bad for this pathetic gem. He felt bad that she was abandoned. Why did he, though? This was not his problem and he had absolutely nothing to do with this. His blank look quickly shifted to one of disgust as he watched the Spinel slowly reach her shaking hand up towards his stomach where his gem was.

”I-I didn’t mean to mistake you for her.. I was just... hoping that she wasn’t.. gone..” She said softly as she stared at the young Diamonds stomach that was covered by his shirt, so desperately wanting to see her former Diamond's gem again. That perfect pink gem of hers that shun so brightly. Sadly, her movement was stopped abruptly. Steven had a death grip on her wrist. When Spinel's tear-filled gaze slowly looked up to meet the Diamonds eyes, he slowly twisted her wrist as a growl erupted from his throat. It didn’t hurt Spinel as she was pretty stretchy and flexible, but the action was very threatening and was enough to make her completely freeze up.

This gem was more broken then he thought. Attempting to do unspeakable things without her Diamonds consent, having tantrums like a child. This was not what he asked for. Yet he couldn't bring himself to send her away. What would the Diamonds do to her if he didn't take her? What use did she have to them?

“If you want any chance at forgiveness, you can start by stopping that pathetic crying and get up on your feet.” 

Without any more hesitance, Spinel jumped up and covered her eyes with her one free hand, sniffling as she was rubbing aggressively to get rid of her tears.

"Good. Now let me make myself clear..." He began as he pulled her wrist roughly, forcing Spinel toward's him. The heart-shaped gem stared into Steven's cold and threatening gaze. She brought in every detail of his eyes. Those slightly glowing pink orbs with brown diamond-shaped irises, empty of any emotions. Those dominant eyes bore into her, making her entire form shiver with fright. "Mistake me for pink Diamond again, touch me without my say so, put on a pathetic display like that again, disobey me... I'll shatter you with no remorse. Do I make myself clear?" He spoke slowly in his deep and threatening voice, making sure that she heard every single word he spoke.

Spinel swallowed the tightness in her throat before nodding and forcing a smile. "C-Crystal clear, my Diamond.."


	3. Rough Beginnings

The rest of the day was exhausting. His Spinel followed him everywhere, which he didn’t mind, but oh stars she was clingy. He couldn’t leave her alone for one minute without her going into a breakdown.

Even after he threatened to shatter her, she still had these breakdowns. And he still kept her. This was only the first twenty-four hours, so he was sure he could fix her up eventually. He hoped that soon she would drop these clingy habits and be the perfect plaything she was made to be.

Steven leaned back in his chair, him and his Pearl continuing their daily work. Spinel stood beside his large chair, her hands clasped in front of her with her head down. She had no more joy left to show and she felt completely embarrassed. She’s done nothing but be a burden to her new best friend. How she hoped her chance would come to show him how fun and joyful she could be. It was so hard to be joyful with a broken heart, though...

”Spinel.”

The little pink gem jolted before looking up with the brightest smile she could muster. "Yes, best friend?"

"Entertain me."

His request should have been so easy for her to accomplish. Even so, she simply froze in confusion. How can she entertain him? Why was that even a question for **HER**? This was her purpose! She supposed It has only been a few hours since she lost her pink Diamond, so it was the shock that was messing with her head. She wasn't broken! She's just... lost.

"Ah, yeah! I-I can do that! Wanna hear a joke?" She started as she skipped over to stand in front of him. "What did a- No no, not that one... How about- erm- no..." Spinel stammered and began to get flustered as Steven stared her down with those cold eyes of his. Would he even like her jokes? With her cheeks a deep shade of red, she looked down at the ground, continuing to struggle with her words. Steven sighed in frustration. "The only joke I see is right in front of me. Never mind, forget I asked..."

Spinel frowned. Not because of the insult, but the way he looked. He looked so disappointed. So Sad.

So... Lonely...

A sudden surge of determination filled Spinel.

Out of nowhere, she smiled and did a few cartwheels around his large chair, giggling as she did so. Steven's eyes perked up as he watched her, trying his best to follow her fast and skillful movements. Pink Pearl also watched, confused by the pink gems sudden antics.

Steven watched curiously as she cartwheeled behind his chair. He quickly looked on the other side, expecting her to cartwheel back out, but she never did. He became so confused. "Spinel, what are you doing..?" The young prince asked as he waited for her to show herself. He then felt something tap his shoulder from behind. He whipped his head around, only to see nothing. "Spine-" Another tap. "HEY-" Another one.

"Sp-"

**"SUPRIIIISE!"**

"aCK-"

Spinel had jumped down from the top of his large chair, landing right into his lap. Startled, he stared down at her, pure shock across his face. Spinel laughed hard and even his Pearl dared to giggle as well. His face turned a light pink and even he couldn't contain his soft laughter. His laughter was so soft. So sweet. It fit him, even though he was so serious and brooding. Nobody would ever expect a Diamond like himself to have such an innocent and perfect laugh...

Spinel smiled softly as she watched her Steven laugh and chuckle. She observed his small smile, watched how his eyes filled with joyful tears from how hard he laughed, a strange rhythmic beating emitting from his strong flat chest.

Slowly, she pressed her head against it, listening closely to the beating. His chest also moved and a soft breath came from his mouth. How odd...

"What do you think you are doing...?" Steven asked coldly, all his emotions he had just a moment ago now completely gone. Spinel stiffened. "Y-You look nice when you're happy." She stated, trying to dodge the question.

"EEp!" Spinel yelped as she was pushed out of his lap and onto the cold stone floor. She felt sad now that she could no longer feel the wonderful warmth emitting from his form. When she looked up, she saw his face a bright red. "W-What did I say about touching me?" He questioned again. Before she could answer, Steven, let out a sigh. "Despite not listening, you entertained me. You finally did your purpose and I expect you to continue doing it well, for your sake. Decent work, spinel." He complimented as he looked back to his work, trying his best to ignore how warm his face was.

A huge grin slowly inched its way onto the little gems face. From that moment on, she vowed to make her Steven the happiest Diamond that ever existed.

* * *

Steven sighed heavily as he entered his room. He held his pink jacket over his arm as he stepped inside, his little Spinel following after. His Pearl stood at the door, her hands clasped in front of her. "Anything else, my Diamond?" She questioned.

"That will be all, Pearl." He responded, not sparing her a glance as he sat down onto his very large pink bed. Pink Pearl curtsied before leaving the room, shutting the large door behind her. Spinel waved bye to Pearl as she left before her eyes began to explore the large room. She did not care for it when she was first brought inside since there was much more on her mind at that moment, so now she decided was a good time to take a look. This was Pink's room... Spinel had only seen it once and it was much more empty than this. Pebbles did build little furniture for Pink, but they always sunk back into the floor and walls of the room when her Diamond was finished using them.

Steven, however, had a lot of changes to the place. Very unfamiliar furniture. 

"Almost everything in this room is from Earth. It's apparently what humans need to live comfortably." He explained, clearing her obvious confusion. 

"Hook." He demanded. A block of the wall opened and a little hook came out in its place. He hung his jacket onto it before he gave another demand. "Dinner." And as demanded, a table came out from the floor with a plate of fruits and veggies along with a glass of water. "Oooo~ What's that?" Spinel questioned as she skipped over to look at the table curiously. "It's called food. Humans need to eat." He explained again before he grabbed an apple from the plate and took a bite out of it. Spinel stared, watching in amazement as he ate almost everything on his plate and drank the water from the strange clear tube thing. "Why do you need to eat? And what are humans? Why do you-"

Before she could ask any more questions, she received a glare from her Diamond which instantly made her shut her big mouth. "First off, do not stare at me while I eat. Secondly, stop asking me questions." 

Spinel smiled nervously as she nodded. "O-Oki-Doki, sorry my Steven." She apologized as she meekly clasped her hands in front of her and took a large step back. Satisfied with her response, he continued the eat the rest of his food. Once he had finished, the table disappeared back into the floor and he stood up. He walked towards the wall across from his bed and stared at it. Spinel was confused at first until clicking noises came from the wall he stared at. The wall suddenly opened up and it led into another room. "Woah~" The pink gem whispered before she quickly followed Steven into the second room. 

The room was really weird. Steven turned a thingy and water began to pour out from a pipe-thingy. He then grabbed a plastic stick-thing and put some strange smelling blue stuff on the bristles of it before shoving it into his mouth. "What are you doing?" She asked as she watched him intensely.

The Diamond grumbled before taking his toothbrush out of his mouth. "What did I just tell you..?" He growled. Spinel would have been intimidated if it wasn't for the foamy stuff around his mouth that made him look silly. She snorted before giggling. "S-Sorry~"

Steven glared before he washed away the toothpaste and washed off his toothbrush. Once he was all finished, he left the room, dragging Spinel out by her wrist before she could break anything inside his bathroom. The wall shut behind them and the lights in his room suddenly dimmed until they were completely out. 

Spinel was so confused. This stuff was all so new. She wished so badly that she could keep asking questions and Steven could just answer them for her. What was the harm in asking questions?

"Alright, I am going to sleep," Steven informed softly, walking towards his large bed. He climbed into it, covering himself with the large fluffy covers. His Spinel stood silently, watching him closely and looking more confused than ever. He stared back, getting annoyed. "Humans need sleep. Now stop staring and go away." He ordered.

Spinel frowned. "G-Go away...? Where? Why? do you not want me anymore???" She suddenly began to panic as her eyes filled with fat tears, ready to spill at any second. The raven-haired boy sighed heavily. "..Great..." He grumbled. He then began to silently think to himself before he pulled back the blanket beside him. "Fine... Come lay down. You better try and sleep, though. If you arent asleep within an hour, I am kicking you off. Am I clear?"

Instantly, Spinel cheered and leaped up onto the bed, causing Steven to bounce a few times with her. She then snuggled underneath the blankets and wrapped her arms tightly around Steven, holding him close. She expected him to shove her off, but... He never did. He laid silently, his eyes closed tightly and a small pink colour on his cheeks. Huh...

The little pink gem smiled before she nuzzled her face into his chest, listening as the thumping inside him began to quicken. This was so nice. Steven was so much kinder to her than Pink was. She loved him and she would now do anything for him. Anything without hesitance or second thought. Anything for her wonderful and perfect Diamond Steven. Anything...

Spinel will make him proud.


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being on hold for so long! I had lost motivation for it but I’m going to try and write chapters for this again!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

_How relaxing. Just simple darkness. _

_A comforting warmth laid close beside her in the darkness. No matter how many times she turned towards the warmth, she couldn't see the source of it. Just continued darkness. It was so confusing but at least she felt comfortable._

_The little gem looked around the dark void. She couldn't even see her hands or feet whenever she looked down. It was like she didn't even exist and she was apart of the darkness around her._

_After a while, the warmth that surrounded her had slowly drifted away. It was so nice! Where did it go?_

Spinel's eyes fluttered open, only to shut again as the lights in the room were on and seemed much more brighter than usual. Where did the darkness go? Where did it-

The pink gem turned her head and reached for her Diamond, but found nothing beside her. Fear suddenly coursed through Spinel as she sat up and frantically looked around the room, gripping the blanket tight in her hands.

She was alone.

"S-Steven? STEVEN??" She yelled out with a tremble in her voice as her wide eyes quickly filled with tears. Did he leave while she was sleeping? What did she do wrong? Why did he-

The wall that led into the bathroom suddenly opened up, revealing a very annoyed diamond with a toothbrush sticking out from his mouth. Steven pulled his toothbrush out from between his teeth and spat the toothpaste out into the nearby sink before speaking.

"Can you be quiet? I'm trying to get ready and I am too tired to deal with one of your tantrums."

Spinel quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, hiccuping as she tried to swallow down the sobs she wanted to let out so badly. "S-Sorry-" She whimpered out as she tried her best to get herself together.

The small gem looked over at Steven through her tears, looking him over to ensure that she wasn’t just imagining that he was there.

She suddenly giggled to herself. How silly of her. Of course her Diamond wouldn't leave. Steven wasn't **her.**

The boy rolled his pink eyes before finishing up in the bathroom. He stepped out, the wall closing behind him.

"Sooooo what's the schedule for today, Best Friend?" Spinel asked as she outstretched her legs and leaped out of the bed. As she stood, she reached up and adjusted her pigtails, tidying up the heart-shapes since they had gotten dishevelled during her _‘sleep’._

“Wanna prank one of the Pearls today? NO WAIT- what if we prank the other Diamonds?? Oh, that would be hilarious~!" The little gem rambled excitedly as she followed her diamond around the room as he got ready for the day.

Steven, being as patient as he possibly could with his little Spinel, endured her constant excited ramblings as he slipped on his jacket and ate breakfast.

Thankfully for him, a knock erupted from the other side of his door and saved him from answering all of the questions that were being constantly thrown at him from Spinel.

”Enter.”

His door opened, revealing Pink Pearl. She saluted and lowered her head respectfully. “Good Morning, my Diamond. I am here for your daily schedule!”

”Proceed.”

Spinel crossed her arms and plopped down onto the floor. “Hmph..” This business stuff was gonna take FOREVER. Just like earlier. How boring...

"First off, your very first batch of quartz soldiers are ready to emerge in about half an hour, so that's very exciting! And today you are finally having your meeting with Blue and Yellow!"

Steven's eyes slightly widened. How could he forget such a thing? This meeting was planned months prior so that Steven could make his case and convince Yellow and Blue that he was finally ready to go near his own Planet.

The last time a Diamond went to Earth, she ran away and faked her shattering, only to come crawling back to homeworld all "knocked up" by a human. He guessed his fellow Diamonds protectiveness was very understandable if they went through all of that. His mother was so hard to understand...

Steven cleared his throat. "Pearl, go get a head start. I'll catch up with you. I just need a quick word with my Spinel..." He spoke as he looked to the sitting gem from the corner of his eye.

Spinel shrunk back, the hint of seriousness in his tone sending shivers through her form. Pearl curtsied. "Yes, my Diamond." and with that, she left the room, the door closing behind her and leaving Spinel completely at Stevens mercy.

"Spinel."

"Y-Yes, bestie?"

Steven turned towards her and kneeled, becoming eye level with the nervous gem. "Since I obviously can't leave you alone for more than five minutes, you will be coming with me to the meeting. But,"

Spinel squeaked as Steven reached out and grabbed her by the jaw quite roughly, pulling her closer to him as he spoke in a low threatening voice. "Do anything to make a fool of me, interrupt the meeting, say a single **word **amongst the other Diamonds presence, you will regret ever being gifted to me. I'll make you wish you were never found in your little garden. Am I clear?"

The pink Gem stared up at him, eyes wide and filled with terror. Steven couldn't help but feel great satisfaction as she whimpered and nodded, enjoying how scared she was. He had forgotten how nice it was being in control. His little Spinel reminded him of it.

"Good Gem." He spoke softly as he slowly loosened his grip on her face and instead, caressed her cheek admiringly. This action completely shocked Spinel but it felt so nice. His praise made her limbs feel weak and his soft touch was so warm and wonderful. Oh, how badly she craved more of it.

Sadly, it didn't last long and her wonderful and luxurious Diamond stood and left her sitting completely dazed on the floor. She felt so cold without his touch.

* * *

His Earth soldiers emerged without any trouble. Most, if not all of his soldiers were completely perfect. No off colours, no defects. Completely perfect, as all of **his** gems should be.

Steven watched with Pearl and Spinel as the last soldier popped out from the earth's ground. Spinel watched in awe as the soldiers marched away, already knowing their purpose. "Look at them all! Those fellas sure are big! What are they gonna go do now??" Spinel questioned as she excitedly bounced in place.

Steven smirked as he watched his soldiers proudly. "They will continue my colony. They will build and place more injectors around the planet and expand my court with more gems. And if everything stays on track, I will move to Earth once it is fully colonized."

Spinel looked over at Steven, watching his facial expression closely. He seemed excited, which was very rare to see on him. Seeing this made her giggle and grin happily. "I can't wait to see Earth one day! Ever since Pink was given Earth I've... always..." 

Steven looked down at Spinel, raising an eyebrow as he waited for her to finish.

Of course, another breakdown.

He watched as Spinels wide eyes quickly filled with tears as she remembered her time with Pink. She remembered the day that Blue and Yellow gave Pink her very first planet. "N-No wonder she left me for Earth. It sounds like an amazing planet after all... I wonder if I will e-ever see it." she spoke softly as she gripped tightly onto her gem as if it would crack just from her intense emotions alone.

"...You'll see it someday if you behave." Steven spoke as he continued to stare at her, silently telling her to pull herself together. She quickly caught on as she wiped her eyes, a smile spreading across her face. Steven will take her to Earth. She just has to be a good Gem.

Pink Pearl turned off the hologram and cleared her throat as she turned to Steven, hoping to get the boy's attention. "It is time for your meeting, my Diamond."

Steven stiffened slightly. He felt anxious. It was already time and he was prepared for this meeting for months. Yet, he still felt nervous. He couldn't show anyone else though.

With a calm nod, he stood up out of his chair and adjusted his jacket. "About time." He grumbled before he made his way out of the room, his Pearl and Spinel following close behind him.

As they walked through the giant halls of the palace, Spinel snuck her way to her Diamonds side and snaked her arms around one of his. She hugged his arm close to herself, rubbing her cheek against the material of his jacket and enjoying the closeness.

Surprisingly, Steven didn't swat her away like he usually did. Perhaps she could go further? With a hopeful smile, Spinel reached down for her Diamonds hand. She suddenly yelped as she received a smack on her arm. "Don't push it." Her Diamond warned.

With a soft apology, Spinel just settled for hugging his arm. No hand-holding for her yet, sadly.

What felt like forever, the three finally made it through the palace and to the Diamonds throne room. Steven stood in front of the curtains leading inside, his hands clenched to his sides. Yellow and Blue Diamond waiting for his arrival inside. 

Spinel stared up at her Diamond, a frown on her face. Nobody else noticed his strange behaviour, but Spinel did a long time ago. She was his best friend, it was her job to know this for star's sake!

"Hey, it's okay, Stevie! You are gonna do great!" She comforted with a bright smile. Steven glanced down at her, showing his vulnerable side to her for just a split moment as his tough facade faltered. He suddenly scoffed and shoved her off of his arm. "Of course I will. I'm a Diamond..."

And with that, Steven nodded to his Pearl and she entered the room first to announce his arrival. Once the curtains opened, Steven stepped inside, striding across the floor proudly in front of his two fellow Diamonds and trying his best to show off his maturity and elegance. Despite how frustrating it was, Spinel followed a few feet behind, her hands clasped behind her and her head down respectfully. 

"Yellow, Blue." Steven greeted, standing before them with his hands straight at his sides, his fists clenched. Spinel stared at his hands as she stood behind him, having a great urge to hold them and comfort him. But she had to stay still and quiet.

Be a good Gem, like Steven told her to be.

Blue and Yellow returned his smile, leaning forward in their seats to get a closer look at their little Diamond.

"Hello, little star. It's been a while!" Blue greeted with a soft adoring smile. "Yes, it truly has been! I hope your colony is going well?" Yellow chimed in with a confident smirk. Steven nodded. "It is going very well! My new gems emerged this morning and a new kindergarten has started production."

Yellow chuckled, leaning back in her chair with a satisfied sigh. "Of course it's going well, as I suspected. Anyways, why have you requested this meeting? You only have a few minutes."

Steven swallowed the lump stuck in his throat before proceeding with the meeting. Here goes nothing. "Well, as mentioned, I have been doing well with my colony. I've done my duty and will continue on with my duties flawlessly as everyone expects of me. I have a request though."

Blue and Yellow nodded, urging him to continue.

Steven felt himself freeze up. He was terrified of hearing their response to his request. Years ago when he was much younger before he had control of his colony, Steven begged to see Earth for the first time. White had demanded that he was locked in the tower for three weeks for even mentioning the planet. For the first week of his punishment, the Diamonds had forgotten that he needed human food to survive and he had almost starved.

Ever since the trauma from that cursed tower, the boy has never asked for anything. It has worked since he's never been in the tower for years now. That might change after today.

"I- I request that I be placed closer to my colony, on the moon base."

Yellow squinted down at him while Blue covered her mouth with worry. Steven quickly began throwing out excuses. "I-I have been responsible and focused. I have not disobeyed and I complete every responsibility I have as flawlessly as you guys. It's been difficult to operate from afar and I only request more control over my own colony." He spoke with a shaky voice, fear of being locked away starting to eat away at him. 

Spinel watched as her Diamond's composure quickly slipped away, causing her gem to hurt so badly. She wanted to pull him away from here and protect him from the horrible feelings he must be going through. The pink Gem's body vibrated as she tried to stay completely still and obedient. She had to be a good just a little longer.

The two larger Diamonds looked at each other, clearly unsure. "Please Yellow and Blue. I know what... Pink had done to you." Blue flinched at the mention of the former Pink Diamond but Steven continued on.

"She put you through so much. I am not like her though! I'm not a child and I know better. All I wish to do is complete my first colony and be a good ruler like you guys." 

A heavy silence filled the large room. Blue and Yellow looked between each other, uncertainty in their gazes. The silence was eventually filled with a heavy sigh. Yellow leaned forward, giving Steven a very serious look. "Me and Blue and... White, need to think over this. Give us a few weeks. Then you will have your answer."

Steven's eyes lit up. "W-Wait, really?"

Yellow nodded. "We can not promise you will get what you want though. You know that it is up to White to decide." 

The human hybrid grinned, his pink eyes filled with joy and confidence. They didn't lock him up this time! They are gonna consider his request! Realizing he was getting a bit too excited, the young Diamond cleared his throat and folded his arms behind his back, trying to hide his excitement. "Thank you for seeing me and hearing me out."

Blue and Yellow nodded before standing up and leaving, returning to their duties. When Steven was sure it was only him and Spinel in the room, he let out a heavy breath and began chuckling to himself. "Finally! I might be able to see my Planet up close! I can finish the colony my mother abandoned."

The boy suddenly heard a joyful squeal and he was wrapped in a tight hug from behind. Spinel nuzzled her Diamonds back sweetly and she held him close. "I'm so happy for you, my Diamond!"

Steven looked back, only being able to see the top of her hair buns. The hug felt really nice, he had to admit to himself. A smirk made its way on the hybrids face suddenly as he slowly turned towards his little Gem. "And you, my Spinel, were such a good Gem as I told you to be. You finally did something right without having to be reminded." 

He gently ran his thumb over her cheek as he praised her, chuckling softly as the Gem melted from his touch. "A-Aw shucks, anything for my best friend!" 

* * *

Once Pearl left and the door to his bedroom had closed, Steven sat down on his bed and rubbed the back of his neck, an exhausted sigh leaving his throat. The day had taken a lot out of him, especially after all of that stress about the meeting. He was thankful it went surprisingly well.

The hybrid flinched as Spinel jumped onto his bed beside him, bouncing a few times before finally laying still. “I had so much fun! I never explored Homeworld as much as we did today!”

Steven cocked an eyebrow as he looked back at her. He hated bringing up his mother but almost every gem has seen all of Homeworld at least once, no matter what planet they emerged from. “Did Pink diamond not bring you here when she owned you?”

Spinel blinked a few times before sighing softly. She mentally looked back on her days with her lovely Pink, remembering their time together fondly.

”She did once!” She then began to giggle. “We pulled a prank on Yellow that day! It was so funny! It was great at first, but it got out of hand... I took it too far. I destroyed the throne room on accident. Pink took the blame...”

The tiny pink gems smile slowly faded. “Pink didn’t talk to me for a long time after that. Never brought me out of the garden. Didn’t come see me for a while.” Spinel explained before sitting up and hugging herself. “W-What kind of a best friend let’s their friend get into trouble? No wonder she left me...”

Steven sighed heavily as he watched Spinel break down beside him. Tears quickly pouring down her cheeks and her form trembling as she hugged herself tightly.

”S-She hated me, didn’t she?” Spinel questioned to particularly nobody, sorrow completely taking over her. Steven hesitantly wrapped an arm around the sobbing gem and pulled her close, letting her cry into his shoulder.

”Yeah, probably.” He agreed, only to cringe as she began to cry harder. “It’s in the past. Don’t cry over it, it’s pathetic.”

Spinel looked up at him, her tear-filled eyes wide as he began his rant.

”If you do nothing but worry about your past you won’t change. You’ll stay the same pathetic little crybaby you are now. If you focus on what you want and who you want to be, then the past won’t matter anymore.”

His grip on her tightened as his eyes darkened. “What my idiotic mother thought or did means nothing today. The only good thing she ever did was create me. I don’t think about her because if I did it would hold me back.”

The Diamond suddenly stood, his stance tall and confident. “Now look at me!” He said as he turned to the pink gem. “I’m treated like an actual diamond! Respected, in control, powerful! And my mother was nothing but a clown. I’ve surpassed everything she could have been because I decided to become this way! Nobody has ever stood in my way of becoming something worth while because I didn’t let them.” He explained as he jabbed his chest with his thumb.

Steven then pointed down at the pink gem with a glare. “Don’t let Pink hold you back. Forget about her, forget everything, even the good times. This is an order.”

The two stared, the room silent after his rant. Feeling intimidated by his gaze, she lowered her head and held her gem. “H-How do I forget about her?” She asked in genuine confusion. “I want to forget but I don’t know how...”

Steven lowered his arm as he stared down at the sad gem in thought. A smirk suddenly spread across his face as an idea came to mind. “I know exactly how to make you forget.”

Spinel watched as her Diamond walked to the other side of his bed and climbed into it, laying down and getting comfortable. She crawled into bed with him, snuggling underneath the blanket and staring into his intense pink eyes.

”I’ll give you a gift tomorrow that will fix all of your problems. I’ll make sure you forget.”

”You’ll be perfect again...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! - ^w^ 💛✨


End file.
